Path of a Ninja
by ShadesMask
Summary: A Naruto Based Fiction about a young boy who wants to avenge his father and end a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a Naruto-Based Fiction! It does not use any of the characters or locations from the Anime!**

* * *

**Path of a Ninja**

**Chapter 1 - Travels**

**INTRO**

Three days. It had been three days since they received word of the tragedy, and Joel still couldn't believe it. His father, Toshiro Shinatai, was a former shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Mountains. He had been traveling the country-side when a group of enemy ninja attacked and killed him. Joel was seventeen. Joel had been his fathers greatest pride and joy, a well-known and respected ANBU member in the Village Hidden in the Mountains. His mother still lived in the Village but he refused to see her. Joel knew she was in mourning but the similarities between him and his father would only bring her more grief. In every way he could think of his father had been his friend.

Joel walked down the road with his blade on his back. The countries were at war, Heat, Mountain, Stone, Shore, and Tree. Tree had chosen to remain neutral but it didn't benefit them either way. They were constantly receiving threats from villages about joining sides, due to them being in the middle of the map. Joel sat on a cliff looking down to the trees on the rocky outcrops. The mountain Village was located on a high peak, though it wasn't very cold. When he thought of his father He couldn't come to bear the image in his mind. His smiling father always sent pictures of places he'd been to and things he saw. Joel stood up, reasoning slamming him in the head. He would leave the Village, and he would walk his own path, the path of his father.

**PART 1**

Joel paced his bags and made his way to the Village gates. It was night and the moon shone in the air. He carried his father's Chokuto on his back, his most prized possession. He didn't want to be seen and luck was in his favor. When a cloud passed over the moon blocking out the light, Joel Shinatai Rionn left the Village Hidden in the Mountains.

Joel walked down the beaten trail resting every few miles. He was heading to "The Pendulum" a landmark near the Shore Village. He knew it was enemy territory, but his father always spoke of it, and it was his dream to go there. As Joel continued to walk, his pack bouncing with every step, the sun soon fell, and Joel slept for the night.

When he woke up he packed his bag and began to walk. It was a few days journey to the Village, but he knew that it wouldn't be easy. After two days time, Joel had arrived.

**PART 2**

Joel sat in a tree looking at the sky. The moon hung in the air over a calm breeze. "The Pendulum" sat on the hill below him, and it was like nothing he'd ever seen. A river flowed down the hill pushing the contraptions back and forth into each other; when a rock was pushed by the water, it hit the other and made it come back. The never ending cycle showed how effects on change could never stop, like a set of dominoes with no end.

He slowly climbed down the tree and laid himself down on the soft lush grass. He watched the stars twinkle in the night air, the embers of the fire slowly dimming. He would set off for the Snow country in two days, and as he traveled through these landmarks, he hoped to avenge his father.

Joel fell asleep hearing a sizzle from the fire as the last charcoal died out. His eyes were closed and he was curled up on the hillside, under the stars. He was still only seventeen, but that meant nothing to him. He would avenge his Father, and walk his path. As Joel slept that night many other things were happening in the Villages. The Mountain Village had located Joel, and so did every one else.

**PART 3**

Joel woke up early as the fog rolled in, and he felt out of place. His camp looked like it was raided, and several of his items were strewn across the ground. Joel immediately jumped upwards to look for the predator, but something caught his eye. His camp had been rigged with explosives, and he just tripped a wire.

He had only a second to jump backwards to escape the explosion. His personal effects, scrolls, and weapons were intact, he had placed a Precaution on them. But as for the rest of his temporary "home", the ashes were all that remained.

Joel, now both wary of attack and hungry, began to walk towards a neighboring village. He had no money, no food, and now, no place to sleep. As Joel walked through the old mill town it seemed that this part of the town was abandoned. He began to scavenge what he could as he continued along his path, hoping to find another village. Thats when Joel was attacked.

**PART 4**

It had happened when he was walking down the dirt road. The town he had traveled to was being used as a hideout for a local gang of thugs. When he passed through they found him in the bounty list and hunted him down. He was walking down the path when suddenly a rope caught his foot and pulled him into a tree.

The gang was well prepared however because he couldn't escape. They had placed jutsus making him unable to cut the rope normally, and he wasn't in a position to focus chakra. It was then that he was saved. A young hunter, no older then fifteen, shot a charged chakra bolt through the wire from his bow. Landing on all fours, Joel looked to his savior. He jumped up, and the gang began to surround him. Charging his hands with energy he began to prepare for a taijutsu attack, but the biggest members of the gang had clubs. _Spiked_, clubs. He tried to dodge but to no avail. He took a cut to his jaw, and a blow to his side, but he got his chance. Seizing an opening he lunged forward and using his wind-based chakra, he launched them back, and stuck them to a wall. He refused to unnecessarily kill someone. 

**PART 5**

His name was Hiroku. He was fifteen and a half, with short brown hair and light green eyes. He carried his treasured bow upon his back, his brown clothes dangling loosely. He smiled and shook Joel's hand, excepting his invitation to join him.

That night Joel sat around the fire, bandages on his side. They had set some protections around the site, they didn't want surprises tomorrow. As Joel and Hiroku watched the flames the boy began to grow curious.

"Whats in the Snow Country?" he asked, a grin creeping onto his face.

Joel pushed the hair out of his face and leaned back onto the grass. "A wind tunnel." he replied. "In the Snow country there is a Volcano, and even though it is dormant, it produces a vast amount of heat. Since it only releases a small amount of heat in one area, and can quickly be cooled by the freezing temperatures. However, the point where the air escapes releases at such a high pressure of air that as the heat rises, you can actually float in the cavern." he paused, "That only my father has been to."

And that was the end of the conversation. Hiroku knew not to pursue it farther for the night, so they put out the fire, and fell asleep.

**PART 6**

They got up early and packed the camping equipment. They traveled for four days before they arrived in the Land of Snow.

"Its so beautiful!" Hiroku exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

Joel was about to agree, but then he noticed something. The snow had dark spots, and they were black with soot.

"_The Volcano..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is a Naruto-Based Fiction! It does not use any of the characters or locations from the Anime!**

**Path of a Ninja**

**Chapter 2 – Night Fall**

**INTRO**

They got up early and packed the camping equipment. They traveled for four days before they arrived in the Land of Snow.

"Its so beautiful!" Hiroku exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

Joel was about to agree, but then he noticed something. The snow had dark spots, and they were black with soot.

"_The Volcano..."_

**PART 1**

Joel looked off into the distance at the rugged steaming mountain. "Its active..." he said, barely able to comprehend the damage it could do to the surrounding towns. "We have to stop it." he stated to his partner, who gave a brief nod of agreement and then dropped his bags. The took off at a high speed, hoping to reach the volcano by night fall.

They sped through the snow, the black soot falling in a blizzard. They started to stumble, and wrapped their cloaks tight around themselves. It soon warmed up, but it wasn't a good thing. The volcano looked like it had been active for days. It was going to explode:

**PART 2**

When they reached the peak they could only stare in amazement. The fierce heat bubbling up from the lava was both powerful and destructive. Hiroku used a water based jutsu on the lava, but to no avail. The heat was so intense that the water sizzled in recoil and evaporated into the air.

Joel continued to look closer and he suddenly noticed something. A orange glass-like haze was formed over the lava. This lava hadn't been natural, the lava was forced out of its dormant state. Just when Joel realized that it was chakra forming the haze his eyes opened wide. Jumping backwards Joel narrowly dodged a flaming kunai whizzing past his ear. Looking along the rocky peak he saw three ninja, dressed in a orange and charcoal-colored armor.

"We are Lava Ninja. And you, are about to die."

**PART 3**

Joel and Hiroku prepared as the three shinobi began to attack. Joel drew his sword and inserted his chakra into it, the pieces of metal releasing upon a chain inside, extending into a whip twice the hight of himself. Grasping the chain whips handle firmly in both hands he pulsed wind chakra through the sharp edges. As the enemy grew nearer and nearer, Hiroku readied his bow, and took his aim.

The Ninjas lunged, Hiroku fired, and Joel swung.

**PART 4**

A massive explosion went off and all of the Ninja were knocked backwards. A huge heat bubble had imploded in the volcano, spurting bit of lava into the air at the moment they attacked. When the glowing embers absorbed the attacks of themselves, it exploded through the air.

They skidded on the rocky outcrops of the warm peak, Hiroku barely hanging onto a cliff. Joel helped him up and they formed their stances. Joel rapidly made hand signs and emitted a blast. "Hougyaku no Jutsu!" he shouted, spitting flame from his mouth. The enemies easily dodged it, but in turn began to taunt him.

"It doesn't matter [punk. At night fall, this Volcano will wipe out half of Snow Country. And you cant do anything about it."

It was in that moment that the boy speaking, around 19, took a deep gash in his back. Turning around in shock he saw the boy he was mocking dissipate in a puff of smoke and he realized he was trapped.

"A... Kage... B-bunshin?!"

**PART 5**

Joel had tricked the Boy. He had used a clone on himself earlier, and had Hiroku stay where he was. Hiroku in turn made a clone for himself, confusing the enemy. Hiroku held his bow steady, aiming an arrow each at the remaining Ninja.

Thats when the tables turned. The female ninja made hand signs, and bound Joel in his tracks. He managed to grab the other enemy just in time though, leaving only Hiroku and the girl still standing.

Now it was up to Hiroku. Joel was wrapped in wire, and he couldn't easily break free. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast.

**PART 6**

Joel crawled towards the girl in an act of defeat. He held an explosive tag in his hand near her boots and faced Hiroku.

"Hiroku! Shoot!" he commanded, disregarding his own safety.

"But it'll explode!" he protested.

"Don't worry about me! Shoot! Shoot the ta-!" Joel was interrupted when the Girl kicked him fiercely in the stomach and he collapsed onto the ground.

"SHOOT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This is a Naruto-Based Fiction! It does not use any of the characters or locations from the Anime!**

**Path of a Ninja**

**Chapter 3 - Explosion**

**INTRO**

Joel crawled towards the girl in an act of defeat. He held an explosive tag in his hand near her boots and faced Hiroku.

"Hiroku! Shoot!" he commanded, disregarding his own safety.

"But it'll explode!" he protested.

"Don't worry about me! Shoot! Shoot the ta-!" Joel was interrupted when the Girl kicked him fiercely in the stomach and he collapsed onto the ground.

"SHOOT!"

**PART 1**

Hiroku fired, but no one had expected the outcome. He had flinched when he released the shot, the lava had startled him. In the midst of the battle the chakra shield had weakened, and the blazing arrow was poorly aimed. Glowing with blue chakra it shattered the haze, and the Volcano erupted.

They were silent. The cracking of the shield was enough to let them understand one thing: run. It was true that the Volcano wasn't fully charged, so the blast wouldn't be as effective, but the molten magma burst from the mountain with such ferocity that it shook the ground itself.

**PART 2**

Joel broke from his binds and retracted his sword. H sheathed his blade and began to run across the lava at an accelerating rate. He grabbed Hiroku, and began to run down the side of the mountain, but then he realized. "The Ninja! They're still up there!" he shouted to Hiroku who looked in bewilderment.

"They tried to kill us! Let them burn!"

But Joel couldn't do that. He pushed Chirrup down the Mountainside, and ran across the steaming magma. He reached the top, and it spurted again.

**PART 3**

The embers covered his arms as he protected his eyes. He saw the Ninja but the lava was coming faster now. Dodging the flaming geysers he sped across the Volcano, scolding his feet. He grabbed the two unconscious ninja and swung them over his shoulders.

The Girl, was gone.

**PART 4**

Joel searched and searched but the fire was heating up. She hadn't escaped, he knew she hadn't. He made a kage bunshin, and sent him with orders to Hiroku. The clone took the ninja, and escaped the heat. Joel dodged falling boulders, the formations were crumbling. He dived down, and then he saw her. Pinned by a rock holding her ankle, he ran to where she stood.

He pushed the Boulder with all his might, but it was no use. The boulder was too heavy. He used too much chakra already and sweat was pouring off of him. He stepped back, breathed and jumped into the air.

And crushed the boulder.

**PART 5**

He carried her down the side of the mountain, lava hot on his heels. He stumbled, tripped, and slid down a rocky cliff, cutting his skins along his arms and legs. Smoke billowed up from the flames making it harder to breath as the trees lit into flames. He sat down, crossed his legs, and meditated. Joel's family was known in his village for its miraculous Bloodline Trait. Seikon Jasupin, allowed his village to channel chakra through meditation, temporarily giving him perfect chakra control, and doubling his stamina.

His eyes glowed a silvery-blue, christened with new hope. He stood up, and ran down the Mountain.

**PART 6**

Hiroku was praying. He couldn't see what was happening, the smoke was too thick. He was mazed at the courage it must have taken, to save ones enemy. And then he saw it. The stumbling hero, walking through the cloud.

Joel Shinatai Rionn, emerged from the heat with a black haired woman draped across his shoulders..

"Now lets stop this Volcano."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This is a Naruto-Based Fiction! It does not use any of the characters or locations from the Anime!**

**Path of a Ninja**

**Chapter 4 - Summoning**

**INTRO**

Hiroku was praying. He couldn't see what was happening, the smoke was too thick. He was mazed at the courage it must have taken, to save ones enemy. And then he saw it. The stumbling hero, walking through the cloud.

Joel Shinatai Rionn, emerged from the heat with a black haired woman draped across his shoulders..

"Now lets stop this Volcano."

**PART 1**

Joel laid the girl down on a boulder, she was lighter then the others. He dismissed his clone and prepared himself. He picked up a large scroll, and spread it across the ground. He sat in the center of it, drew blood from his arm, and placed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

**PART 2**

Joel's summoning Jutsu was unnatural. When he summoned it, it was him who changed. He resembled that of his father. A man with dark wavy hair, and a long white cloak and hood, covering his face in shadow. He didn't speak, and he held in his hand a long black tanto blade with a chain on its handle. If Hiroku Blinked he wouldn't have seen what happened afterwards.

The man turned around and nodded to Hiroku. Leaving only a dust and shred of grass the man moved at an insane speed that was nearly invisible to the naked eye. He stood atop the Volcano sword in both hands held vertically from his chest to his hands.

**PART 3**

He brought the sword high above his head and it began to glow with a white shine. He floated in midair and swung downwards in 4 directions, creating a star of wind based chakra flying straight downward. In hit the lava and hardened it completely and sealed the chakra.

Joel reappeared in front of Hiroku, and passed out.

**PART 4**

Joel came to in a small clearing. The lava ninja had agreed to a truce, after giving them supplies in thanks for saving their lives. Hiroku didn't know what happened and the second Joel came to he ran over to ask him.

"What was that!?!? You were like insanely powerful! And... Fast!" he shouted.

Joel sighed with a smile and told him of his Summoning technique. It allowed him to completely transform into his summoning, the spirit of his father. The greatest downfall to this technique was due to the fact that it completely sapped his energy, and damaged his body the longer he used it.

Joel sat in front of the fire wrapped in bandages. He ate ramen from his bowl and sat cross legged.

"I'm joining the war." he said to Hiroku that morning. He had received a message from the Mountain Village that War was declared with the Stone Village, and he knew he had to fight.

Hiroku quickly replied. "I'm coming with you."

**PART 5**

For a month they healed, traveled, and trained. They arrived to a sight of massacre. A battle had just been fought, and they were too late on arrival. Bloody bodies littered the grounds, both sides picking up the lost friends.

Joel walked solemnly across the grounds. He soon found his Kage, and he was given his orders.

Him and Hiroku were to leave, and assassinate the enemy general.

**PART 6**

Joel and Hiroku bowed with a muttered, "Hai." They set off and by nightfall arrived at the enemy camp. They found the path leading to the General's tent, in a secluded area. Joel entered the tent and was stared in the eyes.

By his mother.


End file.
